A Miko's Rhythm & Romance
by Pinkit
Summary: Three years after Naraku was defeated, Kagome has now finished school, and transferred to a Fine Arts College. But to a certain Hanyou's surprise the era of the short skirts has not ended, no not at all...will he survive the torture?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! HE IS PROPERTY OF RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**, I just like to torment them and watch them suffer angst and endless love stories...

BUT I DO OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS: Kagome's short black skirt, Professor Matsumoto Ibuki and a few others that will be mentioned later on.

Written by me, edited by me, beta is me, but if you are interested to be my beta, please inform me :-)

And no, I have not abandoned "A Mapped Life" the truth is that it has been a while since I have been able to brainstorm anything for Toga and Izayoi, so know I present the first chapter of my second story: **A Miko's Rhythm & Romance.**

*Note: I have read my fair share of Inuyasha Fan fiction, and still have not found anything compared to what I am brewing up, but if you feel your story has been compromised by my storyline, please inform me, I am in no way trying to plagiarize anybody, period.*

-*-*-*-*-

It had been three years since they defeated Naraku that day on the outside fields of the Kaede's village, in fierce determination of the stormy blue eyes of the young miko it had been a long three years. Kagome had endured the ridicule her grandfather put her through inventing all these strange illnesses at school, and personally she had come to hate the fact she had to lie so she could get a chance to take makeup tests so she could at least get a passing grade.

Her life had been torn between maintaining her family's honor by passing middle & high school and finishing the darn quest for the shikon jewel shards. It was troublesome to say the least, lugging her school work around but she always found the time to pick up small gifts for the people that somehow she had started considering extended family on the other side of the well. Candy, crayons and paper for Shippou, literature novels and science books for Miroku, weapon utility and surfboard wax for Sango, she had especially had a hard time explaining to Miroku that sexwax was for the Hiraikotsu, and not for intimacy. Sango had dealt him a hard bump on the head soon after for his ecchiness.

But now here she sat on a grassy hill overlooking the vast green vegetation that was Inuyasha's forest. He had become that and so much more for the teen miko. The sun was setting, tomorrow would be her first day in the final stretch to finish school. She had decided to transfer to an arts major college, which she had finally decided on after discarding the idea to study medicine or teaching. She would major in Mythology and Arts and find a suitable job as an arts curator.

Kagome smiled, that way she would make her family happy because she would further complete her schooling and she would study something that she really wanted. Having seen enough blood and gore throughout the three years it took them to track the morphing idiot down and hold him still enough to have her purify him, well it wasn't that way per say. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had hacked away at the large morbid ball that had appeared in the outlying fields close to the village and she had shot a purifying arrow into the heart of the mass after both inus had weakened the outer barrier with a combined attack with their swords.

It had been hard to believe that after battling so many underlings and being injured more than once it came down to that. She sighed. What would this new chapter of her life bring in store for her? Kagome pulled a wildflower from its long stem; bringing the small bud to her nose she inhaled its perfume while she managed a delicate smile. What would happen now between Inuyasha and her? Would he declare his love for her and forget the promise he held with Kikyo's memory? Or would he forget her and follow Kikyo into hell? Huffing at the absurdity of her own pondering she stood dusting off her skirt picked up her yellow backpack and walked the rest of the way to the well, jumping into the pitch black time slip, not realizing that the hanyou in question was observing her every move.

-*-*-*-*-

6:00 a.m. Higurashi Shrine

_**Beep-Beep Beep-Beep Beep-Beep!**_

Without opening her eyes Kagome deftly grabbed her alarm clock and hit the large off button, it was time to get up and get ready for the first day of the rest of her life, the jewels quest over she now had plenty time to work on her carrier as an Art Student. She hugged the pillow to her chest and rolled over kicking away her fluffy bedspread, picking up her robe and pulling the towel from the hanger outside the closet door she ran towards the bathroom just as her teen brother opened his bedroom door, sticking out her tongue in the process she shut the door and proceeded to shower and dry off donning her robe again she walked toward her room and got dressed for college.

She arrived downstairs fully dressed while she combed the tangles out of her hair, her mother smiled at her lovingly and set her place at the table next to her grandfather that was currently reading the paper and having his morning coffee. They ate in calm silence as if skirting away from an uncomfortable subject: _**Inuyasha**_. Kagome felt it and knew what they were trying to get at but decided to ignore it. She finished her breakfast thanking her mother, and washing her used dishes she glanced at the wall clock.

"Six thirty Mama, I have to get going or I'll be late."

"Yes dear, you wouldn't want to be late for your first day of class, right? Maybe you could get Inuyasha to get you there quicker dear?"

Her grandfather narrowed his eyes at her daughter in law, _"just at is she trying to get with that? Keiko knows things are not right with the hanyou and her daughter…"_

"He is not here Mama, he is back in Sengoku Jidai, and well anyway I'm off!"

With that said Kagome grabbed her new leather messenger bag that held the essentials for the first day of class, a notebook, pens, pencils, erasers, rulers, and everything that an artist student needed. Some pocket change for lunch and her subway pass. She donned her black silk beret and stepped into her chunky leather shoes at the door tapping her toe twice for good luck she sped down the shrine steps and toward the subway station towards art school, not realizing she was being watched by a twin set of amber eyes that at the moment were trying to negotiate independence with the rest of the hanyou's body. He thought the middle school and high school uniforms were bad, with the short skirts and almost transparent white blouse. No this was much worst, much, much worst.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, never before had he seen Kagome wear something like that, it was so exotic, so revealing, and he shook his head in disbelief, "_so she would be wearing this now when she came home and through the well huh? Just when he thought his daily torture would end after she finished her __**sk-ool**__ thing he thought he had seen the end of the short skirts and see through material of her blouse._" He crumbled to the ground in sitting position his head beat mercilessly against the polished surface of the Tori gate.

"I will die a painfully slow death; this wench is going to be the end of me, too bad for Sesshoumaru"

It was ironic that his brother had impaled his poison-clawed hand through his chest and he had not died, but Kagome? Gods! Kagome would be the death of him with those short skirts,"_Kikyo be damned,"_ he would die completing the task for all three of them. Kikyo would be happy that he went to hell; Sesshoumaru would get to see him dead, and Kagome? Oh Kagome would see to it that he died the next time she ran, jumped, or walked in front of him with that very short skirt.

-*-*-*-*-

Reviews are not expected but are welcome!

Every review is like a jewel to an author a small glimmer of hope that somebody enjoys their writting as much as they do.

-Pinkit!


	2. Chapter 2: The First Day at College

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! HE IS PROPERTY OF RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**, I just like to torment them and watch them suffer angst and endless love stories...

BUT I DO OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS: Kagome's short black skirt, Professor Matsumoto, Ibuki and a few others that will be mentioned later on.

Written by me, edited by me, beta is me, but if you are interested to be my beta, please inform me :-)

*Note: I have read my fair share of Inuyasha Fan fiction, and still have not found anything compared to what I am brewing up, but if you feel your story has been compromised by my storyline, please inform me, I am in no way trying to plagerise anybody, period.*

-*-*-*-*-

"7:00 a.m. Shibuya Arts and Culture College, Tokyo Japan"

Kagome had an easy time informing herself of what home room she had been assigned as a freshman and who was her Counselor, also registering her first credits for the semester she picked Mythology of Ancient Japan I, Shinto and Buddhist Beliefs, Plastic Arts: the Introduction for Freshmen, Natural Arts, and last but not least she saw that the obligatory subject this semester was Dance Culture, wondering what that would be about she shrugged and decided for the subject to be her wild card for the semester missing some surprise and danger in her life.

"Yeah right Kagome, like it will sprout another head and fangs and then jump out and kill you? How hard could it be? It's probably traditional dances like those that famed maiko and geisha performed."

"Actually dear, it has to do with a little bit of everything, traditional dances and a little bit of Kabuki Theater and also some modern dance. I will be waiting in home room don't be late"

Kagome had not noticed she was not alone in area where the registration computers were located, a woman in her mid thirties stood behind her; Kagome turned around and bowed her respect.

"Hi, I'm Higurashi, Kagome freshman in Mythology & Arts Major"

The lady bowed in a courtly manner she had only seen executed in Sengoku Jidai "Nice to meet you dear, I am Professor Matsumoto, Ibuki, and if I am not mistaken I am your homeroom teacher also, so lets go the bells are about to ring, you wouldn't want to be late for your first day of class right?"

The woman smiled and walked toward the elevator located in the lobby holding the door open for a shell shocked Kagome. They rode the elevator in silence, once it pinged signaling their arrival at the second floor the professor lead the way to the classroom, sliding open the door she let Kagome in first and introduced herself to the class. Kagome took a seat in the middle of the row next to the windows, she absent-mindedly remembered this was her seat in middle and high school also, primarily because if certain dog-eared friend decided to show up she would be the first one to see him.

She looked out the window wondering what he might be doing right now, if he might be pounding on the monk or Shippou. She giggled and the teacher called her name. She stood waiting to be addressed. "Higurashi, it is already the first day of class and you are disrupting my class, I shall assign a special project to you as punishment, do I make myself clear?"

Kagome bowed and accepted without knowing that the teacher had a hidden agenda up her sleeve. Matsumoto had caught up to her on the way to work, admiring her physical build; it complemented that of a dancer or runner. Ibuki wondered if she would be assigned to her home room since the **"International Art of Dance Competition"** would be held this year in Tokyo and she needed a new dancer having lost her best dancer in the school which was the dance team captain to a car crash last year leaving their team incomplete. She would not back down, waiting for Kagome to slip in the most minimal thing she would use that as a reason to make it her punishment to join the dance team and help her with the competition. Her physical build was perfect, strong legs and torso, lithe arms and her neck was not brawny, she was very feminine indeed. The perfect mirror of her other six dancers.

Kagome huffed sitting back down, "_great her first day of class and she already screwed up in homeroom even," _she didn't even go homeroom without thinking of him. _"Seriously? Wasn't there anything else her pea-brain could think about other than him? He didn't want her, so why was she stuck on wanting him to love her?"_

The rest of the day went well until she reached the hall were the Dance Culture class was held. She peered inside finding gorgeous women stretching on the horse all dressed in close fitting sweats with the school insignia on it. The male class was being hosted on the other side of the extended hall by a male teacher making this class more personal. Matsumoto saw the girl the minute she peaked inside the dance hall, looking like a curious little mouse snooping around.

"Don't just stand there Higurashi, get your ass in gear and change into a fresh set of sweats that are in your locker, and use the shoes that are inside the locker also, if you use your leather shoes you will slip on your ass the minute you step on the polished floor."

Kagome tried to hide her anger at being ordered around by a professor that had it in for her since the first day of class, literally, she bowed and turned on her heel towards the locker room on the right hand side of the room. Changing into her sweats she joined the group that was standing in the middle of the wax polished floor. Professor Ibuki then greeted the class and announced that they were the students chosen for the team representing the college at the "**International Art of Dance Competition**." The rest of the girls cheered and started talking giddily. The professor stomped her right leg silencing everybody and called there attention.

"Silence!"

"I understand your reason to be excited, only the elite of the girls I have hand picked have been selected for the team, I require determination, **practice**, hard work, **practice**, rhythm and a good ear to dance to the music and more **practice**!"

"This is not a party girls, this is an opportunity I am handing you your future on a silver platter, I hope you know how to take advantage of that!"

"We will start with warm ups, and individual free floors, to see your degree of expertise while dancing, then I will hand out a copy of the mix we will be dancing to, to all of you, there are three choreographies to be learned I have already composed them, so lets get started then!"

With that said Professor Ibuki clapped her hands and started the warm up routine she wanted them all to learn and practice every morning before school to keep their body in top condition. Then the free floors started it was fun to watch, the student that was dancing was told to stand in the middle of the polished floor and the lights were dimmed a little while the rest of the team sat on the wood bleachers to the side of the hall watching while professor Ibuki looked for potential for a certain part of the choreography. The group was composed of eight girls in total including Kagome, when it was finally her time for her free floor Professor Ibuki switched the music to a hip hop song by an American diva called Beyonce.

Thanks to the extensive English program provided by her school and the time she spent watching the music channels at home while away from the well she started dancing with no worries, grinding twisting and turning to the exact same choreography the song had in the video, the Professor impressed turned up the volume and relaxed in her chair while she watched her new center stage dancer perform. The rest of the team catcalled and whistled loud enough for the male dancers to stop and stare also.

One of the freshmen had pulled it off and earned center stage just on performing her free floor time for the professor, that was much to say. The small slip of a woman, with dark hair pulled away from her face in a sloppy ponytail and school sweats was beautiful. One of the sophomore male students came upon this conclusion and decided to introduce himself after class. Meanwhile he leaned back and admired her body move in sync to the music.

-*-*-*-*-

Inuyasha had decided that with that short skirt he would not let her traipse through the city alone dammit. He used his youkai speed and caught up to her right after she accessed the front gate of the Arts College. Loosing himself in the sway of her hips in that short black skirt. He sat atop the building in front of the room she had been assigned to, then for the last class she ran down to a large hall of sorts and hurriedly walked inside. Inuyasha jumped over the side of the building so not to be seen and positioned himself on a branch that allowed him an ample view of the dance floor. What he didn't expect was for Kagome to change into something that left Sango's Slayer suit to shame, the fabric was form fitting leaving nothing to the imagination, her pert and ample breasts held captive inside something shorter than her usual shirts, he recalled her telling Sango it was a sports bra and the pants to the outfit were branded on the right back side with the school insignia, as if marked.

Inuyasha growled, "_the only one that could mark her was him dammit!_" Not paying attention to his own musings he saw as the group started contorting to stretching positions, which were O.K. with him, nothing hurt more than a pulled hamstring, he knew that from first hand experience. Then they took turns dancing for the teacher person, but his Kagome decided to go last. He heard as the teacher called her to the center of the floor and the music started, he heard it perfectly fine since the echo bounced off all the dance hall walls.

What was to come next would be scarred in the hanyous' delicate subconscious for the rest of his days, Kagome, his Kagome started twisting, grinding and turning in an extremely sensual manner to the so called music, her flared hips swayed to the beat of the music, she dipped and turned, and grinded and swayed like those ladies on Souta's hidden _**stripp-er tapes**_. He held his hands in tight fists while growling like a crazed animal as he heard and saw the male students stop and stare at Kagome, his Kagome dance like a temptress, a creature mind set to please and pleasure anybody. The music was over and clapping was heard, the rest of the girls stood and applauded, he smiled finding himself proud of their acceptance. The teacher announced she was the top dancer, center stage and the team hugged her.

Suddenly Kagome locked directly at the window where he was perched. As if she knew he was there and smiled, then she went back to celebrating her small victory and followed the girls towards the locker rooms. She showered and changed back into her uniform, taking the two sets of sweats in the complementary gym bag provided by the dance program along with her shoes. And her backpack and ran for the college entrance, towards home.

Inuyasha decided to not let her know he had followed her to school; he used his speed and ability to outrun her and leaped in the well as soon as he arrived at the shrine, running for the safety of Kaede's hut, startling the demon slayer and monk out of their pacific conversation. But neither chose to inquire about his sudden apparition. He closed his eyes and leaned bonelessly against the wall of the hut with his eyes closed, all the while imagining that short black skirt as it swished from side to side while she walked back home.

_"Yes Kagome, his Kagome would be the death of him, Kagome and that short black skirt!"_

_-*-*-*-*-  
_

Reviews are not expected but are welcome!

Every review is like a jewel to an author a small glimmer of hope that somebody enjoys their writting as much as they do.

-Pinkit!


	3. Chapter 3: Truths to be Told

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! HE IS PROPERTY OF RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**, I just like to torment them and watch them suffer angst and endless love stories...

BUT I DO OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS: Kagome's short black skirt, Professor Matsumoto, Ibuki and a few others that will be mentioned later on.

Written by me, edited by me, beta is me, but if you are interested to be my beta, please inform me :-)

*Note: I have read my fair share of Inuyasha Fan fiction, and still have not found anything compared to what I am brewing up, but if you feel your story has been compromised by my storyline, please inform me, I am in no way trying to plagerise anybody, period.*

-*-*-*-

Kagome arrived home short after and greeted her mother, brother and grandfather, retelling her whole day at college, up to the part that she won center stage for the dance team. Her family congratulated her and they ate dinner, then she packed some small treats in a paper bag for everybody on the other side of the well along with her mother's platter of **ohagi** for them and promised to be back before midnight.

She ran the distance towards the well house and jumped inside letting the time slip transport her to Feudal Japan. She pulled herself up and set a quick walking pace towards the village, she was greeted by Shippou just as she stepped in the fence marking the village territory and carried him the rest of the way to Kaede's hut. Once inside all conversation stopped and all eyes focused on her new attire, Miroku was currently trying to seem innocent in the way he looked at her and failed.

She was in every meaning of the word stunning, her uniform was now composed by a white blouse with puffy short sleeves and a black sleeveless vest, a short black skirt that was trimmed at the waist and flared at the hip, knee high black and white stripped stockings, and black leather chunky shoes, to top it off a strange contraption of a hat called a beret.

Sango blinked and looked at the hanyou and back at Kagome, "So that is why you came running in like the hounds of hell were at your heels Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha bit his lip and looked at Kagome doe-eyed like a dear caught in headlights. Kagome smiled, he relaxed, then she spoke, "Inuyasha, did you follow me to school?"

He replied, "No, why would I do that?"

Kagome corked an eyebrow in disbelief, "Oh, then what color are my dancing sweats?"

He quickly replied "Black!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest "Osuwari!"

The exchange caused the rest of the occupants of the hut to laugh at the hanyou's antics while they ate the treats bought by Kagome and the ohagi that her mother sent also. They listened to the retelling of her first day at college then she yawned and decided it was time to go back home and get a good nights rest for tomorrow. Since she was in college she did not need to attend everyday, but her days off were Wednesday and Friday along with the rest of the weekend.

She said her goodbyes and started her trek back to the well, just as she was about to reach for the lip of the well he called out to her.

"Kagomeee!"

"What is it Inuyasha? Did you come to laugh at me? Poke fun at the way I dance?"

He growled at the fact she always judged him before she knew what he would do or say, "Not that wench! Gods, you can be so stupid sometimes!"

She mashed her teeth together, and angrily bought her hands to her hips, assuming the sit position before she barked her command, he flagged his hands in peace gesture. "No wait, Kagome! I…I just wanted to say…..that you….that you…danced nice…"

Surprise was a word that didn't even begin to explain what she felt right now, Inuyasha was not one that complemented you openly everyday, so to say that she was shell shocked was an understatement. She stammered her reply and blushed, "Tha…thank you Inuyasha"

He gave her a small smile she blushed deeper, then as if the day was not sporadic enough he did the only thing she never thought he would do, Inuyasha pulled her into his crushing embrace and kissed her openly, slowly at first then it became a devouring kiss, he pulled back allowing her the much needed air her lungs were hurting for, while she looked into his eyes.

She decided that was all she needed to show him how much she cared for him. She looped both arms behind his neck and pulled him down for a scorching kiss, he was shocked at first then he circled her trim waist with his strong arms and pulled her flush to him their body heat mingling.

They shared the embrace for what seemed like forever, and forever seemed too little for them, Kagome broke the silence first, "Why?"

"Today I decided that I should tell you…"

"Tell me?"

Inuyasha growled, "Look wench it's hard as it is for me to say what is on my mind…I meant to tell you that I care for you…"

Kagome felt tears gather in the corner of her eyes, "Oh Inuyasha…are you sure? I mean Kikyo and…"

"Fuck Kagome! Listen to yourself, I don't care about Kikyo, she is dead, I just told you something that I have been hiding for so long and all you can say is Kikyo this and Kikyo that…and…"

With that said Kagome interrupted his rant with a delicate finger on his soft lips and tightened her embrace and cuddled into his toned chest.

Inuyasha stroked her soft fragrant hair, "Hey, are those tears because you don't want me to feel this way for you?"

She felt the jovial ring to his words and smiled up at him, "No, I always wanted for you to say this, I always dreamed of this moment with you, like this, here under the stars. It's just as magical as I dreamt it."

Inuyasha smiled an emotion he had reserved only for her, and she realized it at that moment nothing could be better. She sighed and cuddled closer to him as if the moment would dissipate if she let go of him. He picked her up and walked over to the well jumping in while he carried the sleepy beauty in his arms. He decided that this was where she would always was meant to be, in his arms, with him, loving him. He realized that Kikyo was never meant to be his mate. It was Kagome. His youkai had decided that a long time ago, and had been prowling his mind with that conclusion for a while now. He had chosen to ignore it maybe it would go away.

But it just didn't happen, his desire to tell the miko just exactly what he felt for her increased ten fold today, he would see to it that they sit down and have a long talk regarding their future. When the time came he would ask her to be his mate. He would provide for her, maybe ask her mother if there were a way he could stay at the shrine. He felt his mission on this part of the well was finished, Kikyo was laid to rest, the Monk and Sango were married, and Kaede still in good health, it was time for him to look for the path that held his future. He was sure it held Kagome at his side.

-*-*-*-*-

He appeared on the other side of the well surrounded by the blue light of the time slip, Kagome still in a light slumber in his arms he jumped out of the well and walked toward the door that lead into the living room from the courtyard. Mrs. Higurashi greeted them and asked if everything was alright, he agreed informing her that Kagome was just tired from the long day and she trusted him to get her to her room safely.

"_What a trusting person",_ in all the years he had appeared out of the blue she never treated him unkindly. She always greeted him with a smile and food; he looked upon Mrs. Higurashi and saw the loving memory of his Lady Mother Izayoi. He quickly ascended the stairs and entered the room that was infused with her scent apples and cinnamon, that is what he had finally figured out she smelled like. But when he miko powers stirred her scent mixed with that of thunderstorms, immaculate and cleansing, pure just like her.

He sat on her bed, slowly shaking her awake, "Kagome? Kagome, I bought you home so you can rest,"

She moaned a throaty sensual sound that had his youkai whimpering, "Mmm, alright, thanks..."

And with that said she proceeded to stand half awake and strip down to her underwear sans the bra and done a short camisole, then she crawled onto the bed and over his lap, asking him to turn off the light. He stood and mechanically shut off the switch then he walked to the corner and crumpled in a boneless heap. _"She is going to be the end off me, I just know it, one day she is going to kill me with the things she does, and if not she will realize how I lust for her, and she will purify me, and I will die a slow and painful death assured."_

Kagome awoke shortly after and called out for him, "Inuyasha?"

He opened his eyes, "What wench?"

"Goodnight"

"Good night Kagome"

She smiled at him and curled back under her blankets, slipping into a careless sleep.

"_Wench what am I going to do with you?"_

He sighed looking out the window to the dark night sky but he could see little to none of the stars that were very visible in his time.

"_She is right, almost no stars can be seen in these skies and those that can still be seen have to be treasured."_

_-*-*-*-*-  
_

Reviews are not expected but are welcome!

Every review is like a jewel to an author, a small glimmer of hope that somebody enjoys their writing as much as they do.

-Pinkit!


	4. Chapter 4: Hard Work & Assumptions

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! HE IS PROPERTY OF RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**, I just like to torment them and watch them suffer angst and endless love stories...

BUT I DO OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS: Kagome's short black skirt, Professor Ibuki Matsumoto and a few others that will be mentioned later on.

Written by me, edited by me, I am also my own beta reader, if you find something that needs be corrected let me know!

Also, if you are interested in being my beta, please inform me! :-)

*Note: I have read my fair share of Inuyasha Fan fiction, and still have not found anything compared to what I am brewing up, but if you feel your story has been compromised by my storyline, please inform me, I am in no way trying to plagerise anybody, period.*

I was listening to: "New Kids on the Block - Step by Step" and "Kenny G - Forever in Love", while I wrote this chapter.

-*-*-*-*-*-

"**Sengoku Jidai, two weeks after Kagome started school"**

"Agrhhhh! Dammit! I'm never going to be able to learn this choreography correctly and Professor Ibuki is going to flunk me I'm sure of it! The Bitch had it in for me since the first day!" Kagome pouted dropping heavily to the ground while she seethed.

Sango gasped at the way her best friend ranted on about her professor and the inability to learn the choreography correctly.

"But Kagome, it shouldn't be that hard; I mean it's just like performing katas right? Lift a leg, put it down, turn twist, jump….something like that, neh?"

Kagome spoke from within the cocoon she had created for herself by placing her head on top of her raised knees. "No Sango, it's alot more difficult than that, katas are slower and less complicated, hip hop and the other beats we have to dance too are more than twice as fast as the beat to katas.

Sango frowned, thinking of another way to help Kagome out.

Kagome suddenly lifted her head, "That's it! How could I not think of this in the first place! For me to learn it somebody has to be next to me copying my movements to guide me! That is how I learned to dance, my friends from school used to dance next to me so I would learn the choreography from the tv!"

Sango corked an eyebrow, she understood about the tv, Kagome had informed them of what it did, "_but how was she going to get one of her friend through the well to practice the choreography with her?"_

Kagome stood rapidly from the floor and pointed directly at Sango making her go crossed eyed trying to see her finger.

"Haha! You Sango will learn the choreography with me so I can feel the harmony and have an easy time learning the moves!" She had decided to try showing Sango the choreography and ask her to help her learn it, if not Professor Ibuki would have her head on a stick by next week if she had not learnt it.

Sango put her hands up as to placate her, "Now Kagome I never learned how to dance, I was raised in a village full of men, I am used to butting heads with youkai, I know little to nothing about dancing!"

Kagome huffed motioning for Sango's negativity to dissipate, "Nonsense, its just like practicing katas, you said so yourself!"

The slayer visibly sweat-dropped, she was doomed now Kagome would get her into learning the weird dance she was showing her. The movements were scandalous the tempo of her movements too quick to be anything she had seen performed in the plays that the traveling artists had presented in her village when she was a child. _"This has to be done in complete discretion without an audience away from the prying eyes of all the villagers and especially her hentai husband. Or else he would never let her live it down." _Before Sango could finish accepting Kagome's proposal the girl swooped in and hugged her for all her worth and started talking about practice gear and sweats and the fact about how she would get the music on this side of the well.

"…you are a lifesaver Sango! See I got an extra set of gym clothes that fits you and I can get you the dance sneakers, and I will need to run to the store to get enough batteries for my portable stereo so I can bring the music I will be dancing to so we can practice!"

Sango visibly paled, the word "music" in Kagome's dictionary meant "racket" to the rest of the population in the Feudal Era, which would bring a curious crowd, and prying eyes. She narrowed her eyes, _"there should be enough space on the north end of wooden deck that surrounded the Shrine, it's a good location, a good distance away from the village and the sound of Kagome's music would not be heard from there, it's perfect."_

"Yes Kagome that is good, and I have just the place we can practice without distractions." Kagome smiled and made a mental note of everything she needed to get for tomorrow so she could start practicing with Sango. The girls relaxed then while they went over the small details that surrounded their everyday life catching up on their relationships with each others status quo.

The sun was setting and Kagome decided to put on a longer sweatshirt on top of her sports bra then collected her bag, saying goodbye to Sango she walked towards the well, jumping inside letting the time slip pull her towards her time she sighed finally feeling tired from the day's activities.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Kagome arrived on the other side and pulled herself up the rope ladder she had gotten Inuyasha to weave for her after she suffered from many splinters and scrapped knees. This helped her work on her upper body and torso, the top three feet before she reached the well's lip was a bitch to master, but after a few tries she learned how to support herself with one hand and leg on the ladder and heave her other hand and leg over the lip and land in a perfect crouch so not to obtain any scratch whatsoever from the well's ancient structure.

She slid open the door to the well house closing it once after she was outside, walked down the steps towards the courtyard and looked longingly at the Goshinboku _"where are you Inuyasha? It's common for you to say something sweet and then pull the disappearing act on me after wards…" _She blew her bangs out of her eyes and trugged the rest of the way back to the house. Arriving a little after seven p.m. her mother was in the kitchen putting away pots and pans that were used to make today's dinner. Keiko smiled at her daughter and offered her tea.

"Oh hi dear, a long day I presume?" Keiko, Kagome's mother smiled knowingly.

"Yes" replied Kagome as she slumped into a chair.

"You look beat, were you battling youkai?" Kagome shook her head the negative, it had been a long time since they encountered any youkai what so ever. "…no mama, we haven't had any encounters with youkai since the last battle with Naraku and the jewel was wished away. Truth is I am having a hard time learning the choreography Professor Ibuki wants us to learn before the end of the month. But I convinced Sango to help me learn it faster and I will bring a radio with batteries tomorrow so she can tune into the beat of the song."

Kagome's mother finished putting away the dishes and set the pot with tea for the two of them to boil. "Well, then do your best, neh?"

Kagome nodded absent-mindedly, and studied her mothers schooled features. "Say mama, have you seen Inuyasha lately?"

Keiko hummed pensively, the hanyou in question had asked for her help in acquiring legal documents that certified him as a Japanese citizen, that would be his identity card and a student document for a library, all courtesy of a family friend that worked for the government. _"It's surprising what a little bribery and a weeks worth of home cooked meals can do to convince a lonely old man."_

Soon after, said official called the shrine and informed her that the documents were ready. She had disguised Inuyasha in some of her husbands' old jeans and a shirt and took him down to the registry so they could get his picture taken, then there was the matter of the ears. Inuyasha was spooked when the official informed them that he could not be wearing a hat in the government issued ID card picture. **Keiko** quickly pulled out a white headband that she had purchased for this occasion beforehand and helped Inuyasha hide his ears beneath it. The picture was taken and the id was signed and issued to Inuyasha as a Japanese citizen but he was now legally known as **Yoshio Shiramoto **(admirable and glorious man, white origin – surname). She had told the official he was twenty one years old, she preferred it this way if maybe Inuyasha and Kagome came to their senses and decided to join in matrimony he could sign the papers without a problem.

He then asked her to help him find a small job, _"so he could earn his pay" _he says, she thought that he was wanting to use the funds for Kagome. He had asked her rather red in the face how women were courted in this time. She explained that couples went out on dates, and saw movies, ate dinner out at a restaurant, went on field trips and so forth; he raised his eyebrows at this. She smiled and pat the hand that was leaving obvious trails of claw marks on her kitchen table. She explained how normal society was educated young so they could find a paying job when they were old enough to work.

"Inuyasha, young men like yourself explore their talents and find a job that suits them; a job produces monetary funds that you can use to purchase goods as clothes, food and shelter for yourself, and after your obligations are met then you can use the rest for leisure. As in taking Kagome to the movies, or out to dinner for example..."

"But Mrs. Higurashi, all I'm good at is killing stuff, and beating the shit out of things…how can that get me a job here?"

"Nonsense Inuyasha, you are strong and you are handsome, there are many jobs you may seek out and see if you are cut out for them."

"Oh yeah like which ones?" And then she pulled out the classified ads that were published in the daily paper and together they started searching something he could do and would not need a school diploma for. They narrowed it down to Warehouse Assistant that implied arranging boxes by bar and color codes, and Personal Trainer Apprentice for a wrestling team. Both relied on his strength and agility so Inuyasha agreed to an interview for both positions. Amazingly he scored both jobs which in total paid a decent amount of money that could sustain a family of five and still remain enough for personal luxuries.

-*-*-*-*-

He had been at it for a full two weeks, he would arrive at the shrine early morning and change into her husbands' street clothes and leave for the gym where he would train up to midday then he would run to the warehouse to take over for the evening shift and then he would arrive at the shrine late, beat and hungry, Mrs. Higurashi would have his meal hot and a bath drawn for his sore muscles. Surprisingly Kagome had taken a long while to notice her hanyou was missing in action.

"I know where he is but it's up to him to tell you why he is not around as of late dear. It's not my secret to tell." Keiko said, finishing her cup of tea. Kagome frowned, the whole two weeks she had only seen him once at Kaede's hut the night he told her he cared about her and then, he performed a vanishing act that would put **Houdini** to shame. She sighed dejectedly, as always she had gotten her hopes up as to what the relationship between Inuyasha and her entitled, and then he went cold turkey and avoided her. _"Figures"_

She decided to call it a day so she kissed her mama good night, took a shower and then went to sleep.

-*-*-*-*-

Inuyasha arrived an hour later dressed in his warehouse work shirt and slacks tired and sweaty, he ate the ramen Mrs. Higurashi had left in the hotpot for him, put the dishes in the dishwasher and went to take the hot bath she had fashioned in leaving ready for him _"to relax his muscles"_ she says. Thinking about everything that had happened in the last two weeks, he felt happy about the fact that he had been paid today and tomorrow was the beginning of the weekend which he had off and so did Kagome. _"I'm gonna try my luck at asking her out on a date as Mrs. Higurashi put it, and spend some time with her." _He lowered himself up to the nose in the hot water feeling his body unwind from the strain of carrying boxed car parts and being beat on by five wrestlers at a time.

"_But it worth it for Kagome, I fought countless youkai to protect her, putting up with two jobs and not seeing her is worth it, if I can make her smile I don't care how beat and bloody I get, I've been through worst than this."_

He got out of the tub when he felt the water get cold; then he dried off and changed into sleeping pants and a wife beater courtesy of Mrs. Higurashi and quietly entered Kagome's room seeing that she was in deep sleep he sighed, _"It's been a while since we have even been able to cross words…"_

Sleep clouded his vision, he yawned and stretched then he came to the conclusion that the corner of the bed next to Kagome looked all to inviting, he could use a good nights sleep on a soft mattress, his back was aching. He crawled onto the mattress and scooted close to Kagome brushing an errant lock of hair that covered her face away. _"I'll sleep here for just a little while, and wake up before she does so she doesn't notice I sleep next to her…"_

He fell asleep right away not realizing that in her sleep Kagome subconsciously turned toward him to be enveloped in his warm embrace. They slept throughout the night and a good portion of the morning curled into each other.

-*-*-*-*-

**Authors notes: **

Name Meanings:

Yoshio: Japanese name meaning admirable/glorious soldier man. I bend the meaning to be admirable and glorious man. It suits dogboy.

The surname I chose for Inuyasha is Shiramoto: Shira = white Moto = Origin. So if we were to piece together his name it would go something like this: Admirable and Glorious man of White Origin. Neat huh?

Keiko is the name I chose for Kagome's mother. It means "blessed, lucky child,"

I am not really sure how long this story will be, the idea came as a spur of the moment thing then I started writing and my muse started mumbling ideas to me over my shoulder and it exploded into a continuation of the original fiction. Kagome is a little OC, I know, *sigh* I personally think that after three years of interacting with Inuyasha some of his mannerisms and language have to stick. She can't be bright and bubbly all the time, its unreal and uncanny, she is no longer fifteen years old, actually she is eighteen and freshman in college, she must have encountered reality by now.

For those of you who don't know who Houdini was you may read about him here: .org/wiki/Houdini

Sango and Miroku are already married in my fic, they promised to wed after Naraku was gone, its been three years, and I don't want to be repetitive about "Sango unsure of Miroku's feelings for her" and viceversa, end of drama. Even though he is married he still continues with his ecchiness, so they are the interactive couple here.

-*-*-*-*-

Reviews are not expected but are Welcome!

Every review is like a jewel to an author, a small glimmer of hope that somebody enjoys their writing as much as they do.

_**-Pinkit!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Pentup Energy

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! HE IS PROPERTY OF RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**, I just like to torment them and watch them suffer angst and endless love stories...

BUT I DO OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS: Kagome's short black skirt, Kagome's short shorts, Professor Ibuki Matsumoto and a few others that will be mentioned later on.

Written by me, edited by me, I am also my own beta reader, if you find something that needs be corrected let me know!

Also, if you are interested in being my beta, please inform me! :-)

*Note: I have read my fair share of Inuyasha Fan fiction, and still have not found anything compared to what I am brewing up, but if you feel your story has been compromised by my storyline, please inform me, I am in no way trying to plagiarize anybody, period.*

-*-*-*-*-*-

I was listening to "Fireflight - Wrapped in your arms" for the first part when they wake up.

Then to "Safri Duo - Baya Baya" when Kagome goes skating.

And finally the girls are trying to learn a choreography to "Enur ft. Natasja - Calabria" (I love that song!)

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**WARNING: **This story is rated **X** for language and explicit material. Do not read it if you feel uncomfortable reading scenes that use sexual innuendos or entitle sexual behavior.

**What is in this chapter**: A small lime to keep you guys on edge and interested!

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Kagome slowly awoke to a hypnotic heartbeat, frowning just a bit when the sunlight crawled into the bed and subsequently onto her face. She groaned _"late morning already? The night didn't last long enough…"_

She pouted and cuddled closer to her "pillow" frowning, _"my rather lumpy pillow"_ she squeezed it, trying to work the lumps out so she could continue dozing off. The "pillow" smelled different also, normally her bed sheets and pillows smelled like the floral fabric softener her mother liked to use on her clothes, but it didn't smell like that, it smelled like…like a the woods in Sengoku Jidai right after it rains, with just a tinge of mint, _"it smells just like Inuyasha. So then Inuyasha came back from the past and slept on my bed? Maybe he was really tired?" _she smiled to herself, and cuddled closer to the "pillow" that reminded her of his scent.

Then the "pillow" moaned, her eyes shot open, _"a pillow does not moan!"_ she was struck with a good view of the compromising position they were in, Inuyasha laid on his side with his arm and leg pinning her where she slept, her arm was around his torso and her face was buried in his chest. She tried moving her head up to see if he was sleeping, _"just barely, he is about to wake up! I got to do something quick; he can't see me cuddled up to him like this!"_

She tried extricating herself from his iron grip but to no avail, _"I'm so dead!"_

Inuyasha awoke to the sweet scent that could only be described as Kagome all around him, clouding his senses melting him into a puddle of goo. He sighed, then it registered that he was curled up to something soft, he opened his eyes and with a start he realized just who he was curled up with, _"Holy fuck! Just how did I end up curled up to Kagome?"_

She was awake her scent made him aware of that, she was awake and surprised but not mad. He cuddled her closer and ran his chin affectionately over her head. _"I wish I could wake up like this everyday in her arms…"_

A few awkward moments passed when she decided to look at him, just her curious grey eyes peaked over his chest silently asking him what he was doing there, he allowed a small smile as he twitched his ears bashfully a hint of pink graced his cheeks. Kagome studied his face she could not find a hint of the look that he gave her when he was about to lie to her or say something expletive. She mumbled a good morning, and he replied in kind.

"'morning Inuyasha"

"Good morning wench" Her right eye narrowed dangerously, "out of all the nice things you could have say you call me a wench?"

Inuyasha scoffed, "you should now that I used that as a complement to you by now!"

She gasped, "A complement? You mean that calling me a wench means it's a complement? Am I that ugly to you?"

Inuyasha chose that moment to unwind from her embrace and sat on the edge of the bed, his chin in his hand almost pensive. She exploded, "well aren't you going to say anything else? I haven't been able to see you for two weeks and what I get is a good morning wench?!"

He frowned, and looked at her from the corner of her eye, "actually I was going to give this to you too but you were asleep last night, and I didn't want to wake you…" He reached for his wallet, courtesy of Mrs. Higurashi and pulled out a reservation card for** "L' Pomodoro Ristorante" **which was the Italian restaurant her father used to take the family to when she was a child. _"How did he know about this restaurant? Mama must have been to one to tell him about it."_

"Inuyasha, are you asking me out on a date?" she asked wide-eyed clutching the reservation card to her chest possessively. He nodded, "Dinner today at five sounds good to you?" she blushed, self-consciousness creeping up on her as she realized her state of undress. "It sounds ok, now will you tell me how we ended up in the same bed?"

"Later wench later, I have stuff to do…" and with that he picked up his wallet and walked out the door towards god knows where. She stumbled out of bed and ran for the door, screaming at him to come back and explain himself, "Inuyasha get back here you have some 'splaining to do! If you don't stop I'll say it! Inuyasha Osu-!"

But she was cut off by her mother who peaked out the kitchen and wished her a good morning. "Oh hello dear, did you sleep well? Breakfast is ready if you want to eat before your bath." Kagome blushed under her mother's knowing gaze and headed back to her room, she needed to blow off some steam and do some cardio. So she pulled out a pair of white hot pants, a blue spaghetti strap top and a pair of long colorful socks to wear her in-line skates with. Running her fingers thru her hair she decided on a ponytail to keep her hair away from her face, snatching her iPod off her desk to check if it was charged enough she walked downstairs, she entered the kitchen kissed her mother good morning and grabbed a pork **hampao** her mother made for breakfast today along with a glass of juice she then sat on the bench in the **genkan** and dusted off her skates testing to see if the wheels were functional.

Keiko watched her daughter walk around the genkan deep in thought as she had a light breakfast. Hearing her open the door and announce she was leaving she gestured for Inuyasha to come out of hiding, "It's safe now Inuyasha, she left. May I ask what happened up there?"

He huffed and stabbed a hampao with his claw, "She found me sleeping next to her…" Keiko graced him with a knowing look. She trusted them both and they both were adults now, so they could decide what happened and when on their own. If they decided to be intimate before getting married that was none of her business. She would only interfere in their relationship if she saw the situation was getting out hand and would turn out as heartbreak for both of them.

"It's alright dear, you are both old enough to know when it needs to happen between you two, why are you acting as if Kagome just kicked your puppy?" his ears flattened on his head, he knew the pun was not intended, it was only a manner of speech. "She called me on why I have not been around lately."

Mrs. Higurashi hummed to herself smiling knowingly, "did you tell her why?" he shook his head the negative. "No, but I did give her the reservation card for the restaurant you told me to take her to."

"Did she accept it?" He nodded. "Don't worry Inuyasha, she will get over it soon enough, but it would be a good idea to tell her where you have been. She will understand everything once you tell her."

He nodded absent-mindedly as he ate another **pork roll**.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Kagome quickly descended the steps that lead to the shrine and sat on the bench at the bottom of the large staircase so she could put on her skates. She plugged the earphones in the mp3 device and placed the ear buds in her ears as she concentrated on the task to of strapping on the skates and tying them firmly, least happen that she have an accident by tripping over her own laces.

_Baba Baya, baba baiayaaaaaa…._

The harmonious beat of drums swelled through her mind as she pushed off the bench and started her first lap around the blocks' side walk. Her hips swaying sensually in beat with the song as she felt her body unwind; she brought her hands up to stretch doing a little dance to the catchy rhythm. Nodding her head to the beat as she pumped her legs to go faster she smiled as she did a little two step and hooked her arm around the street light to turn in the other direction.

_Baba Baya, baba baiayaaaaaa…._

The wind caressed her face and tousled her long hair, she crouched a bit to gain speed, a fine layer of sweat already covering her body, the sun was particularly blazing today, She wiped her forehead with her hand mentally cursing the fact that she forgot to bring a water bottle along with her.

Inuyasha watched as if he were in a trance, after Mrs. Higurashi told him that it was best to go find Kagome and explain things to her, he set off in search of her only to be captivated by the sight of her in a shirt with no sleeves, _"a top she calls them"_ and a dangerously tight pair of white short shorts that barely covered the top of thighs. He licked his lips hungrily as she crouched apparently to gain more speed and then rose pumping her legs again, it truly was a sight to behold, her hair mused, her whole body covered in delicious sweat, his inner beast purred appreciatively when her breasts bounced as she wiped the perspiration from her forehead.

Then it happened, a truck that was parked on the curb in front of the local corner store pulled out in front of Kagome she didn't see it on time to avoid it since she was distracted by the music pounding in her ears but she tried swerving out of the trucks' way onto the street but a cab was about to clipped her hip she closed her eyes and screamed bloody murder. Inuyasha bounded down the stairs, the cab driver which was furiously trying to brake and swerve away from hurting her only saw a glimpse of silver and black and soon after the girl was out of harms way. Inuyasha held her close as she tried to gain control of her thundering heart.

Kagome clutched the front of his shirt in despair. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, he had saved her again, as always Inuyasha always appeared when she was about to be killed. Kagome brushed her bangs out of her eyes and timidly caressed his cheek, he blinked she did also, he tilted his head towards hers asking her if she was alright.

"Are you alright wench?" She nodded and fixed her eyes on his lips, she remembered the kiss they shared at the well when he told her he cared about her and suddenly she wanted to feel the warmth of his breath against her lips. She pulled him closer, just as they were centimeters away from joining their lips somebody decided to interrupt.

"Excuse me Ms.? I said are you O.K.?" Kagome blinked seeing the truck driver for the first time, as he inquired about her well being. "I said that if you are hurt I can take you to the hospital which is not far from here." Kagome shook her head, "No thank you Sir, I am fine, I'm just a little startled that is all." The truck driver sighed gratefully and went back to moving his truck. She looked back at Inuyasha which was still holding her protectively around the waist, she blushed and he pulled away and crouched in front of her, "Let's get you back to the house, you look like you need to calm down."

She silently climbed on his back minding her heavy skates and held on while he reached the top of steps in a few seconds. He carried her to the entry of the genkan, not trusting her with the stone path towards the house. She thanked him as she stripped off her skates and ran upstairs to take a bathe. Inuyasha then realized that she had left him wanting to explain his absence for the last couple of weeks.

"_The wench did it again; she left me wanting to explain why I have been absent lately, oh well I guess I will just tell her at dinner today then…"_

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Kagome ran straight up to the bathroom and locked herself inside trying to escape the jumbled emotions that currently invaded her head, anger due to dog boy's disappearing act, the need to feel his lips on hers, uncertainty as to what the future entitled for them both. She stripped out of her minimal clothing and turned on the shower letting the cold water cool her frayed nerves she wondered about what the future held in store for them. "_Just what will be the outcome of all of this Inuyasha? What will happen between us?"_

She was interrupted by a knock on the door, "Kagome dear, are you almost done?" she sighed her morning baths were always cut short by another member of her family, that was one of the incommodities that living at a shrine entailed, the house was ancient, and only had one bathroom but it did have four bedrooms. _"Weird, I wonder why Mama never had another bathroom put in."_

Her mother knocked on the door again, "Kagome? Are you alright in there, your grandfather needs to use the bathroom…"

"Yes mama, almost out!" She turned the off the shower faucet and dried herself quickly, making sure there were no water puddles on the tiled floor so her grandfather would not slip she exited the bathroom and rapidly entered the safety of her room.

She dressed in her workout slacks and sneakers that the art school provided her with and packed the extra for Sango in a duffle bag. Then she pulled out the cd with the first mix they had to dance to and packed all the batteries she could find for her mini stereo. Kagome combed the tangles out of her hair and braided it pinning her long bangs back also. She ran to the well house and jumped in the time slip eager to workout with Sango. Inuyasha watched her run towards the well house from the safety of the Goshinboku perched on the highest branch so not to be seen.

"_There she goes again parading around in those shorts, "_ Then the thought struck him, _"she is going to the village dressed in those scandalously short shorts, and t-shirt and Miroku will be there, Miroku will be there to ogle her! Shit! God Dammit Kagome!"_

Inuyasha bounded down the tree, across the courtyard, thru the well and ran to the village just before Kagome reached Sango's hut, pulling a surprised Miroku out of his meditation stance pinning him to the side of the hut that belonged to the married couple.

"Argh! Inuyasha what in the world are you doing, can't you see I was meditating?" But he was cut short by the wonderful sight of an extended amount of thigh both Kagome and Sango exhibited in their matching workout sweats. "My dear friend please be so kind thank Lady Kagome on my behalf, if I die today I shall die a happy man."

Inuyasha couldn't help but grind his teeth together pulling the monk farther away from the oblivious girls. "Can it monk! Don't look at Kagome!" Miroku placed his hands up in mock defense, "surely Inuyasha you would also want to know what they are up to?" Inuyasha sighed mentally berating himself from agreeing to the monk's hair-brained idea; Inuyasha sulked against the hut letting his gaze wander towards the hypnotic sway of Kagome's hips. Miroku allowed them to ascend the shrine steps then started to walk in the same direction. The hanyou followed after him, securing a hidden stake out point so not to be found or detected by the girls.

They sat there for the whole three hours Kagome had dedicated to showing Sango what a grind, a twist and a sexy twirl was. The interesting part was when they started piecing together the steps of the choreography to the music Kagome had bought along with her, each movement she made was bringing Inuyasha's inner beast to the surface, and he left an elaborate pair of claw marks on the hardwood floor of the shrine as evidence.

He licked his lips as a drop of sweat traced it's way down the column of her neck between her delicate shoulder blades, through the barrier of her sports bra and disappeared in the plump roundness of heaven underneath the waistband of her shorts. Then the music came to an end, and they started stretching, which meant they were done. Miroku had to joust Inuyasha out of his daze and they exited the shrine grounds quietly without being found by the girls.

When they arrived outside the hut Inuyasha saw that Miroku was currently wiping a trail of drool that had somehow escaped his mouth to trail down his chin and had also ended up with a nosebleed. Inuyasha corked an eyebrow and pulled him a foot off the ground by the front of his robes, "Listen carefully to me monk, not a word to be said to either of them or to anyone in the village of this, is that understood?" Miroku could only nod as he kept displaying that stupid grin on his face the whole time. _"The monk is as good as dead; Sango will tell he saw everything, look at him he looks like a puddle of slobbering goo!"_

He heard the girls coming closer to the hut and quickly threw Miroku inside and ran for the well, Kagome could not find him in this place, less she finds out he had watched the whole while as she had been dancing sensually at the shrine with Sango. He made quick work of jumping out of the well, running towards the main house and jumping up the steps ignoring Mrs. Higurashi's questions for his sanity and slamming the door to the bathroom shut.

His breathing was quick and the fact that all the blood that should be in his brain had pooled at some point below the waist. He was painfully hard which made the simple task of walking seem weird. He stripped out of his clothes and turned on the cold water as he crumpled against the shower wall. His erection was not going anywhere any time soon come hell or high water, so he had to make it go away. He leaned toward the wall in front of him and started pumping himself as he thought of her delicious scent, of her voluptuous body, her defined curves, her intoxicating scent, his movements became strained he was close, he thought of he warm lips against his, her body heat pressed against his on the bed while asleep that thought allowed him to find his release, the creamy fluid that had been sprayed on the wall was now dripping slowly to join the churning water down the drain. He cleansed the rest of it away with his hands least they find evidence of his bath time activities and lathered himself in a thick layer of soap then washed his hair with Kagome's shampoo.

When he exited the shower he found a spare towel on top of the hamper that Mrs. Higurashi always left for him and dried off. He wrapped himself in the towel then walked toward the extra room downstairs where he slept in on the nights he was too tired to reach Kagome's room. When he opened the door he found a clean set of clothes on hanger that consisted of black dress slacks and matching long sleeve dress shirt, plaid boxers and dark socks for underwear, a black leather belt and black dress shoes. He dressed quickly and combed his fingers thru his hair walking towards the front door so not to be seen by Kagome, but Mrs. Higurashi called him on the way out and almost succeeded in blinding him with a bright light, she had taken a picture of him.

Seeing the way his hair was knotted together in some areas she called him over to sit in a chair and combed his hair with a brush, then she pulled a headband the same color of his hair out of her pocket and tucked his ears underneath it, whoever saw him tonight would think that he either dyed his hair that color or he was a **"halfu" **his ears would be the least of troubles tonight. "Mrs. Higurashi but how did you get all of this for me?" She smiled as she rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt deciding he looked too formal all buttoned down. "With the money you gave me of course…now go to the corner shop and get some flowers to impress her, but don't go climbing any trees you'll ruin your slacks!"

Inuyasha had decided to allow Kagome's mother to manage his paychecks and told her to take some for the food and stuff that were needed around the house. Of course Mrs. Higurashi had other ideas on how to use the money and went out and bought him a decent amount of new clothes that he could mix and match if he need to. She pulled out some bills from her apron and asked him for his wallet, she gave him enough money to take Kagome out to dinner, and maybe something else.

Inuyasha smiled eagerly and walked out of the house to comply with Mrs. Higurashi's advice.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Japanese Dictionary:**

**Genkan****: **it's the space located immediately after you enter a traditional Japanese house or apartment. It is decorated with plants and cubby holes where you may store your shoes and change into house slippers. It is furnished with a bench or chairs and the floors are hardwood, most of the times the floor to the rest of the house is labeled with a pronounced step as to remind new comers that you cannot enter with your street shoes.

**Hampao****: **It is actually a Chinese delicacy served for **Dim Sam **which is Chinese breakfast. A Hampao is made of rich white flour and is filled with pre-cooked and seasoned chopped pork that is dyed red and placed in the middle of a flat sheet of said dough and them rolled to achieve a round shape then it is steamed to bake the dough into white bread. A very tasty treat it's one of my favorites.

**Halfu/Hafu****: **Person of mixed Japanese heritage. Most of the time they are Japanese-American and have distinguishing features as almond shaped eyes and blond or light colored hair.

**L' Pomodoro Ristorante: **Italian for The Pomodoro Restaurant. I am not sure it exists in Japan but it does in Panama, which is where I am from, its my favorite restaurant, they serve some sinful Alfredo fettuccini there.

**Author's Notes:**

I want to take the time to thank my first reviewers: **arizonasiren, Robbie111, inuyasha67777 **(thank you for your encouraging words!), **Billy324, Rocky road, MikoPrincess16, and Lunabell**. (I apologize if my choice of music is tacky, lol, but current date songs are to emo-emotional for my taste sometimes. I am an eclectic person and I listed to a little bit of everything, but my favorite music is anything the 80's. It does not mean that I won't use a catchy song at some point, but I normally aim for my favorite songs which inspire me and my muse).

Thank you all for your support, your words are as precious as gold to me. Please continue in letting me know in what I may improve to be a better author and how to make the plot more interesting, I'm open to any type of ideas!

**I feel the need to clarify that the story is set at current date and time, having the battle with Naraku end in the summer of year 2006 which was three years ago.**

-*-*-*-*-*-

_Reviews are not expected but are Welcome!_

_Every review is like a jewel to an author, a small glimmer of hope that somebody enjoys their writing as much as they do._

_**-Pinkit!**_


End file.
